i think i love him
by tinks
Summary: when harry defeats voldie he thinks that it's the best thing that could happen until she left him fast forward a year and see what he's up to
1. Default Chapter

Harry wondered why it was always him that lost out. In Harry's seventh year he met a girl called Alice or Ali, as she liked to be known they had fallen in love within a matter of weeks. She was dumbledores great granddaughter and he could not be more pleased about them getting together and as soon as they had graduated, offered them jobs at Hogwarts so they could always be together Ali had joked around a lot and said that she saw her granddad with plans for their wedding.

Harry was planning to ask her to marry him but the last battle broke out before he could.something that Dumbledore hadn't told harry or ali was that she was voldemorts granddaughter and that when harry killed him she would inherit his posision as heir of slytherin.

when they found out she broke up with him stating that the golden boy shouldn't be going out with the heir of slytherin.


	2. the concert

harry had been touring with his band when he got a letter asking them to play at Hogwarts for the Christmas ball what he didn't realise was that ali still worked there and she had still not forgiven herself for breaking up with him even if she didn't admit it to anybody she was still in love with him and she had all of the songs that he had sung and she had a signed photo of him when they did a charity event.harry's band were famous in the muggle world and in the wizarding world as harry was also a quidditch player for England so he had less games..

The day of the ball had come and ali could see all the kids pairing off she only wished that it could be her and harry cuddling and not them.

Harry and the rest of the band matt, luke, ben and Charlie all made their way to the room next to the great hall got dressed in the familiar ripped jeans and tight black tops with lots of bling. when prof. McGonagall came in the room she hardly noticed harry because she had not seen him in a long time. His hair was the same except is was more spiked up and had brown tints to it. his muscles bulged through his top and he was about six foot tall.

"harry, well you've certinaly grown up since the last time I saw you"she said

"yeah"replied harry

"I just came in to tell you that you're going on it five minutes so you might want to get ready"she said and left the room they started to warm up their voices singing harmonies and high pitched sounds.

meanwhile

"well tonight we have 5 very special guests that will be singing for us they have agreed to sing for us and even have their pictures taken with them"said Dumbledore

"let me introduce to you the ravens."

everyone in the greathall burst out cheering.as the band walked onto the stage.

"right first were going to sing our first song bye bye bye"said ben

when they finished singing the song they sung a few songs before they decided to sing one of the new songs.

"right we are gonna sing one of our new songs off our new album."said luke

**I don't care who you are, where your'e from,what you did as long as you love me**

**who you are where you're from what you did as long as you loveme baby.**

**lonlieness has always been a friend of mine I'm leaving it all in your hands it doesn't really matter who and where your'e from as long as you're here with me.**

**who you are where youre from as long what you did as you love me.**

(backstreet boys)

they sung that song acapella and then took a break.harry got a bottle of water and went to the lake he sat by the willow tree and sat thinking..when he footsteps behind him he just ignored them them.

"you wrote that song about me didn't you"said ali

"don't flatter yourself not everything about you"said harry

"I guess I deserve that" she said

"just get to the point what do you want"said harry in a calm voice

"do you want me to be truthful"she said

"well yeah"he said she stradled him and brought her mouth to his ear

"well I want you"she whispered

""and you thought I would give into you"he mocked glared

"well yeah"she said

"well what if what I want is you"replied harry

"well then I think we would have to get back together"she replied

"and kiss lots"said harry in a serious manner

"of course"she said she leaned in and they were just about to kiss when they heard a cough behind them.

"hey granddad"she said

"harry I belive your band are waiting for you"he said

"oh shit"said harry as he ran towards the castle

"I belive you should hear this song"said albus as they walked towards the castleh

**harry-you were my sun you were my earth.**

**Luke-but you didn't know all the ways I loved you nooo**

**ben-so you took a chance made other plans**

**Matt-but I bet you didn't think things would come crashing down nooo**

**all-you don't have to say what you did I already know I found out from him now theres just no chance for you and me don't have be don't it make you sad about it.**

**Charlie-you told me you loved me why did you leave me all alone you told me you need me but why didn't you call me on the phone cry me a river oh cry me a river ooohoohohoh**

**Justin timberlake**

"well now that that's over would anyone like to request a song"said Charlie

ali put her hand up and he saw this and pointed to her

"I want to hear like I love you"se said

"that isn't one of our songs"he said confused

harry walked up to them and whispered something in their ears and then pointed to the drum as it started to play they started to sing

Just something about you  
The way I'm lookin at you whatever  
You keep lookin at me  
You gettin scared now, right?  
Don't fear me baby, it's just destiny  
It feel good right?  
Listen

I kind of noticed, from one night  
From the club, your front face  
It's kind of weird to me  
Since you're so fine  
If it's up to me your face will change

If you smiling, that should set the tone  
Just be limber  
If you let go, the music should groove your bones  
Just remember  
Sing this song with me

Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya  
Late at night, I talk to you  
You will know the difference when I touch you

People are so phony  
Nosy coz they're lonely  
Aren't you sick of the same thing?  
They say so and so was dating  
Love you or they're hatin  
When it doesn't matter anyway  
Coz we're here tonight

(Repeat ,)

Yeah, you know I can make ya happy  
I could change your life  
If you give me that chance  
To be your man  
I won't let you down baby  
If you give me that chance  
To be your man  
Here baby, put on my jacket  
And then

Maybe we'll fly tonight (I just wanna love you baby)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Maybe we'll fly tonight (I just wanna love you baby)  
Girl

(RAP)  
Ma, what chu wanna do?  
I'm in front of you  
Grab a friend, see I can have fun with two  
Or me and you put on a stage show  
And the mall kids, that's how to change low  
From them you heard "wow, it's the same glow"  
Look at me, I say "yeah, it's the same dough"  
We the same type, you my air of life  
You have sleepin in the same bed, er'night

Go rock with me, you deserve the best  
Take a few shots  
Let it burn in your chest  
We could ride down  
Pumpin N.E.R.D. in the deck  
Funny how a few words turn into sex  
Play this free, joint called "brain"  
Ma, take a hint  
Make me suerve in the lane  
The name Malicious  
And I burn every track  
Clipse and J. Timberlake  
Now how heavy is that?

(Repeat ,)

Break this down

You know, I used to dream about this when I was am little boy  
I never thought it would end up this way  
It's kind of special right? yeah  
You know, you think about it  
Sometimes people just destined  
Destined to do what they do  
And that's what it is  
Now everybody dance

he turned around and looked at her making her shiver


End file.
